


S.C.A.R.F. Escort

by jico448



Series: SCARF INC. [2]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jico448/pseuds/jico448
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Moving and shit got me fucked up.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Ordered

**Author's Note:**

> Moving and shit got me fucked up.

“EMERGENCY MEETING . NOW!!” Scarfman yells from the meeting room. The group Scarfman was disappointed to call his employes sauntered their way into the meeting room. Blackjack came in dressed like a disciple of satan, the pitch black robe dragging behind her. Joe walked in naked, a line of blood running down the insides of his legs. Linda walks in pulling a string. The end was tied around the head of Gage’s mushroom cock, dragging him in as well. 

Once everyone was in the meeting room, Scarfman walked to the corner of the room and gestures to it. “What happened here!?”

Linda makes an understanding grunt among an ocean of confused shrugs. “The elephant tusk is gone”. With that, blackjack looks to Joe and grabs him by the rat tail on his nape and bends him over the table. She gathers all the fingers on her right hand to a pointed tip and plunges it into Joe’s bloody asshole. After rummaging around a little, blackjack pulls her arm out with a resounding pop, tusk in hand.

Linda nudged Scarfman, reminding him what else he needed to speak about. If he remembered Linda's slideshow correctly…

“We have something a little different today. An escort mission. Today we will leave for an escort mission to protect Molly. She has hired us to escort her along with one or more guests to her apartment in high rise towers.

Blackjack raises her hand, “Sounds like a faggot”. Her hand is smacked in a high five fashion by Joe. She turns to Scarfman, “But really, what does she need to be protected from anyway?”

Gage interjects, “And it's not like she’s going very far”.

“Shut the fuck up Gage!” Scarfman yells, pounding his fist on the table. “I don’t know, and I don’t care. She’s paying us a lot of money, so we won’t let harm come to her or anyone in her company!” Scarfman rather liked his moment of authoritative charge. But He didn’t have time to bask in the feeling for long before Linda yelled to Scarfman after looking up from her phone.

“She’s here! She just arrived at Blaine County.” Scarfman looks behind him out the pane wall to see that the sun is quickly setting. This mission would get interesting in the dark.

Scarfman calls to Linda, “prepare the helicopter”.


	2. Beached

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company reflects upon themselves as the ocean reflects the horizon.

Before the helicopter was ten feet from the ground, Gage’s body made a bone-crunching thud that was heard by all riding. By the time he got to his feet, Scarfman, Joe, and Blackjack were all waving the helicopter away.

Gage received a sharp jab from Scarfman, “Don't be a bitch, wave goodbye!”

“I can't! You Broke my arm!”

Scarfman took Gage’s arm, snapped it into place and put a pistol to his head. The employees of SCARF INC. waving, the helicopter slowly grew smaller and smaller until it was lost in the horizon. Once the helicopter was out of sight, Scarfman took Gage’s arm once more and re-broke it.

“AAAHH! MOTHER-FUCKER. WHAT THE HELL!?!”

“When you learn not to embarrass me like that, you can have your arm back”

Gage looked around to see that they were on a beach. Of the peninsula of Blaine county, this was the tip. As Gage cradled his crippled appendage, Joe began to collect any rocks he could find in his jacket, and Blackjack drank.

Scarfman sat on a rock and began polishing his golden deagle. His visor didn't break contact with the ocean line. He liked looking at this shore’s horizon. It reminded him of when he first came to Los Santos as a little boy. He could feel every nook and crevice of the gun through his gloves and knew if something was off. Every time he found something amiss, he would use gold from a bag full of it to fix it. A bag he had had for as long as anyone could remember, and let no one touch. After going over it two more times, he pulled out his phone and called Linda.

“Yes boss?”

“When the fuck are the coming?”

“I don't know, they weren't very specific”.

“Well then do something about it then!”

Gage heard the back and forth as an idea came to him. “Hey joe-”

But before he could finish his sentence Joe was already waist deep in the ocean. He kept walking and walking until his green hair was submerged in the water. There was only one person left he could ask for help. And she was not well acquainted with him.

Gage hobbled over to where Blackjack was slumped against a rock. The half empty bottle of scotch in her hand was all that remained of the two she brought from headquarters. She had removed her jacket, the only thing covering her torso a wife beater, and was holding a crumpled sheet of tinfoil that was directing exactly no sunlight to her pale skin.

“Hey. Blackjack?”

Blackjack put down her tinfoil, but holds the bottle to her mouth. After she was done she let her hand fall to the sand with a muffled Thud and turned her head to Gage. “Yes?”

“Can you fix my arm?”

Blackjack gave Gage a confused look that slowly turned to understanding, than of interest. She let go of her bottle to unbutton her pants. Gage knew he was in a world of pain at the expense of her pleasure. He thought to himself, I ask for help and this is what I get?! Well, what did I expect? But to his surprise, once Blackjack got her underwear off she dug her fingers in her crotch and fished out a small bottle of vodka. She unscrewed the cap, grabbed Gage at the nape, and put the bottle to his mouth. Of the two liquids that made contact with his mouth, one was familiar, the other burning. Gage had always felt something up there during their sessions, but he thought that was just how all girls were made. He then wondered how many she could fit up there.

After six bottles, Gage had completely forgotten why he had come to Blackjack in the first place. On the shore of the Pacific Ocean, lost in a sea of drunk, Gage did not notice Blackjack attempt and fail several times at fixing his arm.

Blackjack giggled, “There! Good as new”.

Gage look to his arm and felt that it was no longer broken. “O shit! You right”.

The drunken back and forth was interrupted by Joe emerging from the depths of the ocean dragging a great white by the fin.

Lunch was great. All thanks to Joe. The company was lucky to have him. Employees would ponder what made Joe tick, and what kept him from death's doorstep. Maybe the luck that had brought them Joe was the same that kept him with them. Joe had considered himself unusually lucky for a long time. He first started thinking this when he was only twelve. He noticed that his mother never checked her blind spots when she turned, never heeded stop signs or red lights. That they never got into a car accident made Joe’s mother the most unlucky woman she knew. At least she was lucky enough to have a son that would giver what she wanted most.

As Gage pushed the carcass of the company’s leftovers back into the ocean, luck struck them once more as a boat made itself visible in the far horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if a pussy can actually do that. If anyone's can, I am both scared and proud of you.


	3. Beaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus. I'm sure you've heard 'I've got school problems-' blah blah blah... before, so I won't get into that. Kudos to you if you've stuck around this long for this shit-storm.

             Ring! Ring!

             While everyone's attention was on the boat in the distance,  Scarfman’s phone rang out for all to hear. He pulled out his phone, looked at the caller I.D., and answered with an annoyed tone.

             “Molly! Where the fuck have you been?! We've been waiting here for like-” his rant was brought to a halt as frantic hollers could be heard from the speaker. Faster than anyone could have anticipated, Scarfman yelled as he dove behind a bolder,

             “TAKE COVER!”

             The company each found cover as Gage drunkenly fell into the empty carcasses of the great white. Shots peppered each one's cover. Beams of the oceans sunset leaked through the bullet holes made in the great white. Joe pumped a shell in the cambered of his shotgun as Blackjack to occupied the empty chamber of her weapon. Scarfman put his hefty American pistol away in favor of an AK-47. They all waited until the steady stream of gunfire stopped and the sound of dying motor at the beach’s shore. The boat's passengers left their transportation stuck in the sand as they walked to where each member of the company had taken cover. 

             Scarfman had only heard one motor, which meant that there could be four or five enemies. They would probably have at least one person on each employee. Before anyone could be found a loud thud could be heard. One of the enemies had been shot and kill and no one but the employees knew who had fired. As the the attention of the attackers drew towards the lifeless corpse, Scarfman took his chance.

             He rounded the bolder he had been hiding behind and trained his AK’s iron sights on the closest target. He counted three remaining enemies. Scarfman pulled the trigger and filled the enemy's chest full of rounds as the enemy's head behind his burst like a balloon when changed be the deluge of pellets from Joe's shotgun.

             The third and final target was in the midst of pulling Gage from the great white as his partner’s bodies hit the sand. Just as he began to look up, Gage pulled out a knife and stuck it under his jaw. Not a second later, a bullet from each other employee hit the last remaining enemy's face at once. Gage would have thought this was cool, the company employees attacks all combined inside the cranium of the enemy, had his hand not been shatters by Joe’s shotgun. Gage pulled his hand into the cradle of his fetal position as he screamed out in pain.

             Amid the cries of pain, Scarfman speaks out, “Don't be a little bitch Gage! Get up, we need to check the bodies”. After scavenging all the bodies they found coms each one. These could be used to find out who had sent them.

             After telling Gage to dispose of the bodies, Scarfman picks up his phone and dials Molly’s phone. As Scarfman’s phone rings another phone rings from the attackers boat in sync. Once investigated, Scarfman finds two people tied up with bags over their heads. In the pocket of one could be heard the ringing phone. Troy uncovers the owner of the phone to reveal a woman. She wore an angered expression.

             “You’re doing a pretty shit job for what I’m paying you for!”

             “Shut up bitch,” Scarfman said dismissively as he began to unveil the second person

             “Stop!” Molly said.

             Scarfman hesitated. The cloth of the second womans head bag still clutched in His grasp, Scarfman begrudgingly complied with His employer’s order. He untied the two women from their constraints and helped them across the beach.

             Molly jerked Scarman away when He attempted to help Her on Her way, “Fuck off! Just start doing your job and maybe I’ll forgive you”

             Blackjack belched, “Cunt.”

             Molly staggered, “I’m sorry?”

             Blackjack belched again, “Think it’s all outta my system now.”

             They waited and waited on the side of the Procopio Promenade road that curved away from Paleto Bay at the peninsula of Blaine County.

             The dirt road seemed quite the journey to the company due to the two woman still recovering from their captivity. Molly had gotten her bearings and was helping her mysterious companion along the way. Joe was polishing off his gun as Blackjack did the same to the bottle of Jack Daniels. Gage whimpered along, holding his mangled hand close to his chest in the hopes of preventing any more harm from coming to it. He knew the effort was fruitless, but succumbed to his human nature.

             Scarman lead with a tired demeanor. He had almost failed to complete his task. His wondered if he was going to be paid at all. There would definitely be a deduction in payment. As He carried himself ahead of the other, He wondered when the last time he had slept was. If the payout was as lackluster as he thought it was gonna be, then he at least held solace in the fact that he would be hitting the hay at the end of the mission.

             Scarfman stopped dead in his tracks, “Stop!”

             Everyone stood still as the air that hung around them. Then, slowly, the sound of sirens could be heard in the distance.

             The police were coming.


	4. Chapter 4

As the sirens rung closer, The company frantically looked for escape. Somehow, all knew that this was the fault of Gage. They would punish Him later, but for now, they all needed a plan. Step one was to find a car. The first thing they found was an old Volkswagen that could fit maybe four people. Seeing that they had six, Scarfman elected to put Gage and Joe on the top, where lugged and suitcases currently resided, strapped to the vehicle.

 

“Stop right where you are!” The piercing voice of the police officer was heard by all. But they still had a while to go until they reached the car. Scarfman pulled out his AK-47 and began to unleash a hail of fire upon the officer and his partner who sat in the passenger seat of the police cruiser.

 

It wasn't long before backup arrived. The company only made it to an old shed that was only 20 or so feet from their escape vehicle.

 

Blackjack pulled out a Pisswasser and greedily chugged it down. She always drank one whole before a firefight. Gage thought it was because she was just a drunk. Joe thought it was because she knew everything was more fun when drunk.

 

But only Scarfman truly knew why.

 

Joe had already pumped a shell in the camber of his shotgun. His eyes were the size of saucers as they looked upon the mass of police that ensued. His bloodlust was growing in Him. He was practically frothing at the mouth with anticipation. Joe lived for the fight. Nothing could replace the feeling of murder that He yearned for.

 

Gage trembled in fear. Even if He did have a gun, His right hand was still mutilated. He wasn't the sharpest in shot or mind. He couldn’t hit very hard. But better than anyone at S.A.R.F. Inc., He could take a hit. He had survived being the omega of the pack for a whole year, and that was no small feat. He had impeccable stamina as well. He could run a marathon after receiving the old Bill Cosby treatment from Joe and Blackjack.

 

Molly protectively shielded her anonymous company from harm as she drew a small double barreled shotgun. She did not like getting her hands dirty, but was no stranger to violence. She had had her fair share of firefights. She was more akin to sneaking around and taking out her targets silently. But there was no stealth in this fight as the rotors of helicopters could be heard over the vast plain.

 

The company found themselves huddled together against the shack as the police moved in on their position. A helicopter gained sight on them as it hovered above their heads. The company fired upon the chopper. A bullet must have hit it’s mark because the chopper began to spiral out of control. The air vehicle came crashing down in a beautiful bouquet of fire. It’s flowers ranging from flame to metal and blood, each petal blossoming for the world to see. The explosion was the company’s que to spring into action.

 

The air seemed to change as company fought cops. Bullets flew like snow in a blizzard. Blackjack’s hands numbed to the rhythmic kicks her pistol gave. Her shots were scarce and far between, but true and deadly nonetheless. She took her time to line up a shot, ignoring the bullets that whizzed past her by inches, and fired. It only took one shot to drop an opponent. After her kill, she would go back to her cover, reposition, and take aim again.

 

Joe flung himself into the fray as if he were a child going into a ballpit. His shotgun doubled at a bat that he would swing carelessly with power, firing at random to keep his attackers at bay. When his last shell flung from the barrel, he threw the useless weapon at a far cop car, shattering its front windshield. Joe quickly picked up the first thing he could find that resembled a weapon and began his song and dance again.

 

Molly held her shotgun at eye level with one hand, her other protectively guarding her mysterious partner. Her shots came powerfly and far between. Every two shots was followed by a quick reloading session. She moved between covers with ferocious intensity, making sure no harm came to her companion.

 

Gage hung back cowardly as he flung grenades at the police cruisers. He used the two he had on his person before he ran dry. He pulled out his pocket knife and looked at it hopefully. He raised his gaze up to the mob of police that fought valiantly against the company. Gage had worked for the company for a long time. He couldn't remember exactly how long, but it had seemed like an eternity. The hell they had put on him seemed insurmountable. If he could survive employment at S.C.A.R.F. Inc., Then he could survive just about anything.

 

But before Gage could charge, a police officer, unbenounced to Gage, bashed him behind the head. His body hit the loose ground with a soft thud that was drowned in the sea of gunfire. The police officer hailed the others in blue about her catch after calling it in on her radio. She dragged Gage, unconscious and cuffed, to the closest police cruiser.

 

Scarfman stood behind a nearby tree watching the whole ordeal. It didn't even take a second for him to decide what to do. Ignoring the black police officer dragging Gage away, Scarfman broke his cover and sent a hail of gunfire at the opposing officers. His stride was short and casual. From his waist down, one would not be able to tell that he stood defenceless in front of a mob of armed and provoked police officers as if in a shooting gallery. But from the waist up, he was like a machine. He moved quickly and precisely. His shots never deviated from their mark. His shots were only lethal when he wanted them to be. Sometimes he would aim for a quick headshot, but other times he would just go for the chest. It was more out of sentiment than of game.

 

Bullets flew to and fro for a while until the cops were hopelessly outnumbered by the company. It would be a minute or two until backup arrived, but that was more than enough time for the company to make quick work of them.

 

Two of the three remaining officers had gotten into the police cruiser that was holding Gage while the one who arrested him crouched behind a wrecked car. But just as the engine began to revive, Scarfman pulled out a grenade launcher. He took aim and fired, the weapon making a satisfying popping noise at the grenade sored through the air.

 

The car erupted in a storm of flame. From the plumbs of black smoke came the mangled car, rushing out on its side. Its metallic shell gave one last screeching moan as it rested flat on its top. Quickly after, Gage came rushing out of the burning vehicle. He crawled away from the vehicle as flamed engulfed him. The screams of the two police officers still trapped in the car faded away as they burnt alive.

 

Gage had begun rolling around on the ground shortly before the company had showed up to look upon the burning spectacle. They all converged on Gage and began mercilessly stomping on Gage. Molly saw a half empty bottle of water in Blackjack’s coat and begun pouring it on Gage once she had taken it from Blackjack. As the water hit Gage the flames only grew bigger. Gage’s scream rose an octave as his writhing quickened.

 

“It’s vodka you stupid bitch”, Blackjack said as she continued to stomp on Gage’s writhing body. By the time the flames had gone down enough to see his charred skin, the cuffs on Gage’s wrists had heated to the point where he could escape them with ease. Once he was freed from the molten restraints, he pushed himself off the ground and ran for the sea.

 

“Hold it right there!”

 

The voice came from the last officer. She had Molly’s still bagged companion as a hostage with a police standard pistol to her head. Molly gave a quick gasp before taking aim with her shotgun. She knew very well that she couldn't possibly hit the officer without also hitting her companion, but Molly was not just going to stand by and do nothing.

 

Joe began laughing maniacally as Scarfman slowly approached her, “So… Rose became a cop now, did she?”

 

Rose only gave Scarfman a ferocious look, “All of you, put your weapons down and your hands behind your heads!”

 

Scarfman continued, “You can't be serious."

 

“Sir, back away, Now!”

 

But Scarfman only got closer, “You know… You never told us why you left. We just arrived at the office and you were nowhere to be found."

 

Rose quickly pointed the gun at Scarfman, who stopped mid stride, “I SAID STAND DOWN!”

 

“Oh. Yelling now, are we,” Scarfman said as he drew a shot from his his golden deagle faster than the cop could even follow. The damp beach air flowed through the hole in her head as Rose fell to the ground.

 

Molly ran up to her companion with wild abandon and swept them up into a tight hug. Molly gave a deep sigh of relief into her companion’s ear as they spun over the motionless body of the black officer.

 

Molly helped he trembling captive back to the rest of the company. Joe was busy scavenging the remains of all the dead officers that littered the sandy beachside road. Gage was slowly trudging back to the road after his quick dip in the sea, the sand annoyingly sticking the the wet bottoms of his feet. Molly held her mysterious companion in a tight hug, consoling the poor trembling thing.

 

Scarfman stood precariously over the black officer, “Oh Rose, the things you make me do.” He bent down onto one knee, looking forlornly down at the fallen gunslinger before him. One less good doer in the world. Scarfman didn’t know what to think of that fact. But over the years, he’s gotten better at not thinking.

  



	5. Delivery

The drive was quiet, and the night bright with the burning light of a thousand artificial stars that hung from poles erecting out of the ground. Shadows of maniacs, psychos, and victims danced across the bottom of the car the six passengers drove. They had made it out alive and unscathed. As Gage screamed in agony, Scarfman put the radio onto his favorite station, and turned the volume up to drown out the sounds of pain that came from the trunk.

 

Old rock serenaded Scarfman as he drove to the destination. Molly and her super secret buddy sat uncomfortably in between Blackjack and Joe.

 

Blackjack reeked. Everytime she opened her mouth, one could smell her insides rotting. And when she burped, it was almost unbearable. But luckily for those around her, she almost never spoke or opened her mouth other than to take a swig from whatever she was drinking at the time.

 

Joe sat motionless. Not moving or even appearing to breath. He only stared ahead with his large lifeless eyes. His mere presence struck fear in all who faced him. He gave an air about him that promised that he was going to come out of it better than you, and that really didn't matter to him one way or another.

 

The only thing Molly could be thankful for was that Gage ws in the trunk. Molly hadn’t meet him long, but it was enough that she knew she wanted as little interaction with him as possible.

 

The car, before anyone knew it, then came slowly to a stop at the destination, a small apartment complex nestled right up against the beachline.

 

Scarfman put the car in parked and turned to the backseat passengers, “We have arrived at the destination. Thank you for choosing S.C.A.R.F. Inc. and enjoy your stay!”

 

Molly gave Scarfman a questioning look, but said nothing. He and his goons had saved her and her super secret buddy from the captors, so she could call them reliable, if not normal. She scooted over and out of the car with her super secret buddy and said, “Thank you. You provide excellent service.”

 

Molly and her super secret buddy walked to the complex and soon disappeared behind one of it’s doors.

 

Scarfman asked Joe, “Were we followed?”

 

“No.”

 

Scarfman gave a clap, “Great! Then that’s a job well done.”

 

Banging could be heard from the trunk followed by, “Hey, is there room in the back seat now?”

 

Scarfman replied, “Ya! Plenty!” as he put the car in reverse and pulled out of the parking lot. 


End file.
